This invention relates to a method of making a device including placing a semiconductor chip on a substrate and a device including a semiconductor chip placed on a substrate.
For example, power semiconductor chips may be placed on a substrate. Power semiconductor chips are suitable for the switching or control of currents and/or voltages. Power semiconductor chips may be configured as power transistors, power diodes or IGBTs (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors).